


After Class

by sommeil



Series: After School [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommeil/pseuds/sommeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is a senior. Sometimes, he doesn't always pay attention. In combination with his failing grades and getting caught on his phone during class, the teacher's patience is wearing thin. What happens to him when he's forced to stay after class with Mr. Wu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

1:30.

 _“Damn_.  _There’s still another half hour left of class before school gets out,”_ Chanyeol thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the clock in disappointment. It was a Friday, the last period of the day, and English class was going by unbelievably slow. For the first part of class, Mr. Wu was reading a story with everyone, asking comprehension questions every now and then. Chanyeol, however, had completely zoned out: senioritis was getting the best of him and as the year wore on, the less work he wanted to do, especially for English.

Instead of following along, he zoned out, mind wandering all over the place. He was excited for the party tonight – Suho’s parents were out of Seoul for the weekend. Coupled with the fact that his family was loaded, his house was the prime party destination for a Friday night after school. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s phone began to buzz. He perked up, stealthily pulling it out of his pocket and sliding it into his lap. It was Baekhyun.

“liquor run for suho’s party tonight? meet me @ the front steps after school.” As Chanyeol began to text him back, he tuned out the class completely; he hadn’t realized the teacher was trying to call on him.

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol!”

No response. In an attempt to get the student’s attention once more, he walked over to the desk with one of the thick, teacher edition English text books, and dropped it from above. It came down onto the desk with a large clap, and it scared the shit out of him – so much, that the cell phone came flying out of his hands and clattered onto the floor.

“Shit,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath.

Mr. Wu swiftly bent down and picked it up. As the teacher rose, he looked at him and took note of his pissed off demeanor. His normally plush lips were flattened into a straight line and his prominent eyebrows furrowed.

“Mr. Park, I’d appreciate it if you focused on your classwork and not your phone.” Chanyeol watched his teacher’s long, slender legs walk back up to the class and set the cellphone in a drawer. “You can get it back after class.” His teacher shot him one final warning glare before returning to the lesson.

The rest of the period, Chanyeol tried his best to stay focused; Mr. Wu was normally a pretty nice, lenient guy, and to see him get serious like that was extremely uncomfortable. He didn’t want to test him.

When the bell rung, all the students quickly sprung up out of their seats and went for the door, including Chanyeol. He had hoped Mr. Wu would just give him a quick slap on the hand, return his phone, and let him go, but as he followed the last student to the door and quickly shut it, Chanyeol knew he was in for a bit of a lecture.

“Mr. Park,” he started.

“I’m very sorry sir – I shouldn’t have been on my phone during class.” Chanyeol said half-heartedly, almost in a rush. He did a small bow, hoping to speed up the process of getting his phone back so he could be on his way with Baek as soon as possible. Mr. Wu sighed.

“Chanyeol, have a seat.”

Chanyeol held a sigh as he plopped into a seat at the front of the room, his book bag sliding off his shoulder and hitting the floor. Mr. Wu took a seat his desk.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you on your phone, Chanyeol,” and as if Mr. Wu could read minds, he stopped Chanyeol has he opened his mouth in protest. “And yes, trust me, I’ve seen you on your phone many times before. I usually let it slip because you weren’t doing that bad in my class, but, in the past few months, your grades haven’t been all that great.” Mr. Wu looked at the student questioningly, waiting for a reply.

“I mean, it’s not that I don’t understand, Mr. Wu…I know I could be trying harder…”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got senoritis, because I don’t believe in that. We’re only a month into second semester – you know you need to keep up the work.” His voice was now getting stern. Chanyeol swallowed nervously; he knew there wasn’t any good excuse for his recent poor performance in class.

“I know, Mr. Wu…but, my grades aren’t that bad, are they?”

“You had a B+ last semester, and as of right now, it’s a B-.”

“I mean, that’s not so bad to bring up – “

“But, Mr. Park, the last test we took wasn’t that spectacular. If I counted it now, your grade is going to go down to a C+. If you keep up the way you’re doing now, that grade is probably going to look worse by the end of the year. You need to shape up,” Mr. Wu said with a concerned look in his face. Chanyeol stared down at his desk. He didn’t realize he had let his grades slip that far; he knew he was in trouble. But Mr. Wu was a pretty lenient, understanding guy, right?

“I’m deeply sorry, Mr. Wu. There’s no excuses for my performance,” he sighed. “Is there anything I can do to try and boost my grade? Some extra credit or something?” Mr. Wu looked at him with sympathetic eyes and Chanyeol knew he was going to tell him some annoying proverb about having to deal with what he’s done. “Please, I’ll do anything.” Chanyeol knew if he didn’t get his grade up as soon as possible, he was definitely going to be taking a final – and a huge English final is not something he wanted to deal with.

Mr. Wu looked away at the ground for a moment, his eyes filled with conflict.

“Anything,” he said, partly like a question, partly like a statement. Chanyeol nodded eagerly. Mr. Wu laughed inwardly; both at Chanyeol’s eager disposition, his huge ears making him look almost child-like, and also at what he was about to ask him, a student, to do. But, Mr. Wu was desperate. Ever since the year began, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Chanyeol, and now the student was in the palm of his hand, eager to please.

Mr. Wu nodded and hopped off the desk he was perched on. He strode over to the door and opened it, popping his head outside to look around. The hallways were pretty much empty; a few teachers were left in the rooms to finish up some work before leaving for the weekend, but they'd be gone soon enough. The chance someone would walk in on the two were slim. Mr. Wu shut the door and smirked. Chanyeol looked up at him questioningly. His Dumbo-like ears and big eyes made him look innocent, but Mr. Wu knew how boys his age operate. Chanyeol was almost definitely much less innocent than he seemed. He knew this for a fact, actually, the day he overheard some boys in the locker room that thought no one was around. Chanyeol had a pretty interesting secret: him and Baekhyun were fuck buddies. Mr. Wu had to stifle a laugh when he had taken Chanyeol’s phone earlier and saw the text message on the screen. He knew the two of them probably would be fucking like rabbits tonight at Suho’s party after all the soju they’d be drinking.

 He sat down at his desk and looked his student right in the eye.

“You said you’d do anything, correct?”

Chanyeol eyed him carefully before replying with a meek, “…Yes?”

Mr. Wu smiled and let out a small laugh. “I’ll give you an option, Mr. Park. I can ‘forget’ to enter that lousy test grade into the books…” The teacher’s lips slowly curled into a devilish smile, and Chanyeol grew more and more confused, antsy to hear his teacher’s request. “But in order for me to do that, I think you’ll need to show me something.” Chanyeol relaxed slightly upon hearing this. Surely Mr. Wu meant he wanted to see Chanyeol show his hard work and desire to be a better student or something stupid like that, right?

Suddenly, his teacher’s face was much, much too close to his own. It all happened too quickly for Chanyeol to realize what was going on.

“I want you to show me what you’re going to do to Baekhyun tonight at that party,” he said slowly, the words rolling out his mouth like the hot breath on his face. Out of nowhere, the teacher’s soft, plump lips were on top of Chanyeol’s, his tongue quickly darting in as the student gasped in surprise. He quickly pulled away and jumped out of his seat with the chair echoing throughout the room as it fell on the floor. Mr. Wu remained leaning over the desk. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows at the teacher and tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Chanyeol had no idea how his teacher found out him and his friend were fucking and he couldn’t believe he tried to just pull a move on him.

“What the hell was that? Mr. Wu…” he said nervously. The teacher simply smirked, knowing he had the student exactly where he wanted.

“What, you didn’t like it?” he said innocently, shrugging his shoulders like it was all no big deal. Chanyeol, looked down at the ground to gather his thoughts for a moment. Was his teacher really trying to fuck him? He couldn’t believe this was happening. On the same note, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad…the scenario in and of itself was pretty hot – a teacher and a student, doing it in the classroom. Mr. Wu wasn’t that bad looking either, with his long legs, smoldering eyes, and amazing plush lips. As he kept staring at the ground, suddenly he noticed his own dick twitch at the thought of him and Mr. Wu doing it right there in the classroom. Mr. Wu obviously liked the idea too – out of the corner of his eye, he saw the large erection that was growing in his teacher’s pants. When he looked up, they stared at each other without a word. Something came over Chanyeol when their eyes met, because he suddenly hopped onto the desk towards his teacher and began palming at his dick. In the same motion, he grabbed Mr. Wu’s tie and pulled him down to continue their kiss.

 _“If this is all I have to do to get my grade up, then fuck it, why not?”_  Chanyeol thought. As his teacher’s hot tongue plunged deep into his mouth, he felt Mr. Wu’s growing erection strain against his pants. As Chanyeol undid the fly, the teacher’s mouth fell to his neck, breathing heavily. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Shit,” The teacher cursed. Chanyeol’s heart began to race, unsure of what to do. “One minute!” Chanyeol stood frozen as his teacher went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He motioned for him to come over.

“What do I do?” Chanyeol whispered.

“Get under the desk. Don’t make a sound. Got it? Or else we’ll both be in trouble.” The dominant edge in Mr. Wu’s voice made him lick his lips hungrily. The man zipped his pants back up, but Chanyeol had other ideas. The desk went all the way to the ground, so no one would see if someone was hiding underneath it. Chanyeol slid under the desk and crouched quietly as Mr. Wu wheeled his chair closer in. The student was perfectly hidden.

“Come in!” Mr. Wu said cheerily. “Mr. Lee! How nice to see you.” The principal had just walked in. Chanyeol had to stifle a laugh as the mischevious grin grew on his face. As the two men began talking to each other, Chanyeol slowly and quietly reached for the zipper on the teacher’s pants. He shifted uncomfortably as Chanyeol stuck his hand in and pulled his awfully hard dick out.

“Excuse me,” Mr. Wu said as he cleared his throat and reached for the bottle of water on his desk.

“Are you alright? You seem a little pink. You aren’t falling under the weather, are you?” Mr. Lee asked. Mr. Wu assured him he was alright, and just said it was a little hot in his room. He carefully took off his jacket, in order not to expose himself or Chanyeol to the principal. Just as silent as he was before, Chanyeol wrapped his lips around his teacher’s hot, growing cock and began to suck. Mr. Wu shifted around once more, having a harder and harder time trying to focus on what the principal was saying to him.

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” he thought to himself. But, inconvenient as it was, god did it feel amazing, having his cock engulfed in his student’s warm mouth. It was a test in self-control; feeling Chanyeol’s wet tongue swirl around his member, the head hitting the back of his throat every now and then…it was taking his all to not just blow a load or yell out in pleasure right now. Like a godsend, a secretary called over the PA system for Mr. Lee to come back to the office.

“Woops, I think I have a meeting. Better run! Have a nice weekend Mr. Wu!” he called as he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. Mr. Wu breathed a sigh of relief. He wheeled himself backwards out of the desk, Chanyeol desperately following, hands running across the ground, mouth still attached to his dick. Mr. Wu roughly pulled him off by his hair and leaned in close.

“Park Chanyeol, you’re really asking for it aren’t you?” Suddenly the teacher rammed his cock back into the student’s mouth, going a little further than the back of the throat this time. “I knew you were gonna be a horny little teenage boy, but I had no idea how much of slut you were, sucking your teacher’s cock under the desk while he’s talking to the principal. How desperate where you to make me moan?” Mr. Wu continued pushing his student’s head down onto his throbbing member, barely letting him come up for air. “Do you like getting face fucked by your teacher?” he smirked. “Everyone in this hallway is either gone for the day or in a meeting for the next forty minutes. I’m going to make you scream,” he said, the devilish smile returning again. Chanyeol ripped himself from Mr. Wu’s iron grip and panted for air, eyes watering from how far down he pushed his dick down his throat.

“What are you waiting for, Mr. Wu?” he smiled back at him, begging for more. Mr. Wu chuckled and pulled him back up for another sloppy kiss. As their tongues entangled, Chanyeol pulled his dick out of his pants as well, settling onto the desk behind him as Mr. Wu took Chanyeol in his own mouth. The feeling of his teacher’s plump lips around his cock was incredible – he gave a pretty good blowjob. He would tease the hole at the tip of his cock with his tongue and then go back down to swallow his entire length. The feeling was almost starting to become too much for Chanyeol, whose panting grew stronger and stronger. As Mr. Wu brought his student closer and closer to orgasm, Chanyeol’s breathy pants grew to desperate moans.

“Ah, Mr. Wu…” he groaned through gritted teeth “I think…I’m g-gonna…” Before he could finish his sentence, his dick left Mr. Wu’s mouth with a loud pop. He was picked up off the desk and roughly spun around and was shoved face first onto the desk, his pants falling around his ankles as his ass became exposed.

“You can’t come just yet, Mr. Park,”Mr. Wu said slyly as he yanked the student’s underwear down to the floor. “Let me get a nice taste of that ass of yours.” Chanyeol groaned out in pleasure; he was certainly ready for his teacher to just take him right there and then. He reached back with one hand and pulled, exposing his hole for his teacher.

“Mr. Byun is a really lucky kid,” he said as he massaged the other ass cheek. “How often do you guys fuck?”

“Once…once a week…” Chanyeol panted.

“Just once a week? No wonder you’re such a horny bitch. Look at you, prying your tight hole open for me,” Mr. Wu said as he lightly grazed the entrance with his finger. With the same hand, he reached over towards Chanyeol. “Open and suck,” he demanded. He barely opened his mouth when the teacher’s long fingers were jammed inside. “Get them wet, please.” Chanyeol sucked his teacher’s fingers just as he sucked his cock. Suddenly, Mr. Wu took them out and slid them up inside Chanyeol’s hole. He moaned out and his dick throbbed against the desk in a small pool of pre cum. His teacher’s fingers worked the student’s tight, pink ring, desperate for a fucking. Mr. Wu smiled as the student squirmed around on the desk, cheeks flushed, tiny little moans escaping the mouth that was wrapped on his cock moments ago.

“Mr. Wu, please…” Chanyeol pleaded in between moans.

“Please what?” Mr. Wu knew exactly what his student wanted, but he wished to hear him say it. As the teacher jerked his fingers around inside him, trying to go deeper, Chanyeol struggled to speak.

“P-please….ah…please f-fuck me…I need your cock, sir…”

The last line drove Mr. Wu wild. He growled, leaned in toward the boy’s asshole, and gave it a few licks to get it wet. Chanyeol gasped, not expecting to feel the teacher’s hot tongue up there; even Baekhyun didn’t do that when they were together. But it lasted only a few more moments before Mr. Wu’s tongue was replaced by the head of his cock, teasing the boy’s entrance. Before Chanyeol could open his mouth to beg some more, his teacher’s thick shaft plunged inside. Chanyeol's tight ring engulfed it, almost as if it was hungry.

“You’re a cock-starved little slut, aren’t you, Mr. Park?” the teacher jaunted into Chanyeol’s ear. His lips curled, being talked to like this. It made the situation that much hotter. He nodded and moaned as the teacher’s dick twitched inside him. “Mmm, what a great fuck you are…we should make this a regular thing, no? You won’t be taking the final any time soon…”

Chanyeol smiled even bigger than before. His teacher slowly glided out, and then roughly slammed back into him again, pushing him down into the desk. This feeling of being dominated and talked down to by his teacher simply made his cock even harder than it was before. Him and Baek had some pretty hot sex, but it was nothing like this; Chanyeol never knew how exciting it was to be fucked like this. Mr. Wu had one hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and the other gripping his ass.

“Sir…c-can you grab me by my hair again?” he asked. He laughed at himself and his request; he couldn’t believe he was asking to be roughhoused again, but when Mr. Wu had ripped Chanyeol off his dick like that earlier, it really drove him wild. Mr. Wu chuckled and grabbed a tight hold of Chanyeol’s dark chestnut hair in his fist. He pulled his head back and leaned forward, grunting into his ear.

“Do you like this, Chanyeol?” he panted. “Do you like it when I treat you like a dirty slut? Pulling your hair,” he paused for a moment and lifted the other hand that was on Chanyeol’s butt, “spanking your ass. You like being dominated like this, don’t you?” he growled, thrusting harder into the student pinned against the desk. Chanyeol cried out when his dick rubbed against his g-spot. He desperately nodded, unable to use words.

“Say it to me, Chanyeol.” Mr. Wu gripped harder on his hair now, his head being pulled farther backward, almost painfully so. Chanyeol moaned through his teeth. Between being fucked like a dog and talked down to by his teacher, Chanyeol was losing it. His dick throbbed incredibly between his stomach and the desk; he was sure he would come soon. Suddenly, Mr. Wu slid out and rammed himself back into Chanyeol, hitting his special spot and making him cry out once more. “Come on, Park. I want to hear you tell me,”

“Ah…ah, I’m a...d-dirty fucking s-s-slut, Mr. Wu…” he shivered as his teacher's cock thrust in and out of him. Hearing his name at the end drove Mr. Wu wild: with a few more rapid, rough poundings, his cock exploded into Chanyeol’s tight asshole. He thrusted a few more times, slowly, as he emptied his come into his student. The feeling of the hot sticky come flowing into him pushed Chanyeol over the edge as well – white fluid shout out from his dick that was trapped against the desk, getting all over his stomach and some papers that were left out. Mr. Wu’s iron grip on his hair changed to a slow caress as he collapsed on top of him.  The two laid there for a minute, panting for air, basking in each other’s scent as they thought about what had just happened. The older man’s cock remained inside the student.

“I can’t believe I just fucked a student,” Mr. Wu said, eyes closed as he inhaled.

“ _I_  can’t believe I just fucked my  _teacher_!” Chanyeol replied. The two giggled and Mr. Wu lazily stood up and gently took his dick out of Chanyeol, slipping it back into his underwear and zipping his pants up. He rubbed Chanyeol’s back as he slowly stood up as well. He looked down at the sticky mess on his stomach and the desk. Chuckling, Mr. Wu bent down and licked up Chanyeol’s stomach, cleaning up the boy’s come. With his hand, he wiped up the substance on the desk as well, and brought his sticky fingers up to the student’s mouth. Without question, Chanyeol licked his teacher’s fingers clean of his own come, smiling.

“I never knew you would be so...naughty…” Mr. Wu laughed as he brought his hand back down to his side. Suddenly, the desk began to vibrate; it was Chanyeol’s phone. Baekhyun was calling. He pulled the drawer open and tossed the boy his phone.

“Well, looks like you need to go, Mr. Park.” Chanyeol nodded and picked his bag off the ground. “You won’t have to worry about your grades…as long as you keep staying after with me.” The teacher spoke, winking at Chanyeol towards the end. He nodded back at his teacher.

“Of course, Mr. Wu.” He smiled and strode over to the door. “I’ll be here. Every Friday?” he asked.

Mr. Wu smiled back. “Yes.” He walked over to the door and gave Chanyeol a deep kiss before kicking him out of the classroom.

 

“What took you so long, man? Damn. It’s been thirty minutes and you didn’t pick up your phone.” Baekhyun questioned as Chanyeol hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

“Sorry, I had to stay after class. Mr. Wu took my phone. I have to stay after regularly now.”

“Wow, that blows.” Baekhyun said as he began driving. Chanyeol smiled as he put his seatbelt on.

“Heh, yeah.” He chuckled - Baek didn’t even know the half of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of smut I've written. I'm still not sure if I like it or not, haha, but I encourage you all to read the second story in the series, "Extra Help". I think I like that piece a lot more. I also may want to write a third story with Kris and Baekhyun. Please let me know if you liked it, if you have any suggestions or ideas, etc.


End file.
